


Words Unkept

by FanFictheKid



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictheKid/pseuds/FanFictheKid
Summary: Between the events of Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Huge spoiler warning.





	Words Unkept

When you opened the door and saw Tony Stark on your doorstep, your heart dropped.

_No. There's no way._

You vaguely hear Tony saying your name, hear him saying what you've feared for so long, but everything seems muted.

_No._

You fall to your knees and Tony kneels next to you, saying words that you can't hear. You try to make them out but you're wrenched back to the last moments with Peter, those precious last moments...

\----------

You were sitting next to Peter on the bus. Your head was on his shoulder and you were watching him scroll absently through Instagram. He had one earbud in his ear and you had the other in yours. A slow, instrumental piece was playing. Everything was perfect.

You pulled out your phone and opened the camera, positioning you both in the frame. Peter looked up and automatically pulled you even closer, smiling brightly. You took the picture and, after reviewing it, looked up at him.

"I love you," you said.

"I love you, too," he replied, brushing his fingertips against your jaw. You didn't wait for him to pull you to him, leaning in and kissing him. You moved closer after a moment but he pushed you away, looking troubled.

"What's wrong?" You asked, searching his face.

His eyes moved from the hairs on his arm, which were on end, to your face. "I don't know." He looked around, his eyes locked on something outside the window; you leaned around him to see.

As you struggled to comprehend what you were seeing, Peter reached over the seat in front of you and patted Ned's face to get his attention. Peter said something quietly to Ned and you tore your eyes away from the colossal metal... thing descending on the city.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Ned screamed, getting up and rushing to the back of the bus. He drew the attention of everyone else and soon everyone except Peter and you were crowded around the windows on your side of the bus.

"I have to go," Peter said, kissing you again briefly.

"Peter, this is different than usual," you pleaded. "Don't."

"I'll be back." He turned to meet your eyes and gave you a soft smile. "I promise."

"You better." You pulled him in for one more kiss and let him through, watching him swing out the emergency exit, under the bridge, and out of sight.

\----------

"What was that?" Tony said. You were brought back to the present by Tony's soft, insistent voice.

"You promised," you muttered again.

"I promised you something?" Tony asked.

"You  _promised_." Tears filled your eyes and spilled over your cheeks. You grabbed handfuls of the couch cushion (when had Tony coaxed you to the couch?) in an effort to keep from screaming.

The next few hours passed in a blink, the sun seemed to set instantly. You were jostled back to your mind by the sound of your front door shutting.

You were alone.

The word seemed to slam against the inside of your skull in an attempt to get out. 

_Alone._

You'd been alone since Peter left you on that bus. He left you and he would never come back. There was nothing to live for anymore. The world ended when you watched him disappear under that bridge.

It was poetic, really. Ending it all where it all ended.

Cars sped past you, probably taking no notice of you. Your toes hung over the edge of the bridge. It was a long fall, you could barely make out the the water beneath in the moonlight.

"This won't bring him back," Tony said. He had materialized beside you (or you were too lost in thought to hear him approach). He was in his suit, his mask folded back to show his face.

"Nothing will," you replied. "So I'm going to join him."

"Bit drastic," Tony said. "Not to mention dramatic. He wouldn't want this."

"You think you know Peter better than I do?" You said. You meant to put a bit more bite in the words but couldn't find the energy.

"I think you're grieving."

"I think you need to butt the hell out." You leaned forward slightly. A strong wind would tip you over but the night was still. 

"Fine. Jump." Tony's voice was soft, pleading. "But I won't let you fall."

You were surprised to see a tear fall into the water below, tracing a path for you. A cold but caring arm fell around your shoulders.

"I'll take you home," Tony said. You mumbled something in reply. "What was that?"

"Take the scenic route."

Tony smiled so gently he may not have felt his expression change at all. "Sure, kid."

You climbed into his arms. Shortly after he took off you allowed yourself to relax. Despite the wind of flight that should have been whipping your skin and chilling you to the bone, you were comfortably warm; you fell asleep far above the city.


End file.
